En El Tiempo De Las Mariposas
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Es el tiempo de las mariposas,un Romance prohibido y Etéreo apasionado y soñador, una misteriosa carta de un remitente inesperado,una historia de Amor que cambiara la perspectiva de los habitantes de la mansión Hellsing sobre Alucard,este es el relato de las vivencias de un hombre enamorado, esta es su triste historia. Fanfic Slash
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano, Drácula Pertenece a Bram Stoker**

**Summary:****Es el tiempo de las mariposas,u****n Romance prohibido y Etéreo apasionado y soñador, una misteriosa carta de un remitente inesperado,una historia de Amor que cambiara la perspectiva de los habitantes de la mansión Hellsing sobre Alucard,este es el relato de las vivencias de un hombre enamorado, esta es su triste historia.**

**Genero Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Nota de Autor:¡Hola! aqui vengo yo con un nuevo proyecto esta vez es un fic del manga Hellsing, remembrando algunos tiempos de Alucard como el conde Drácula, una historia de un amor prohibido en la época victoriana, una triste historia de amor para el mes de febrero mis razones: simplemente en este mes cumplo años (no los dire hasta que finalice la historia) y esto es solo uno de tantos retos que me he propuesto este año.**

**Advertencia:En este fic hay Slash relación homosexual si no les gusta este genero pueden salirse del fic.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p>El lugar transmitia una atmósfera gastada que envidiarí a cualquier decorador de interiores, una espléndida tina de porcelana en el baño de la gran y espaciosa mansión Hellsing, en ella se encontraba la propietaria de aquel lugar.<p>

Integra bajo la cabeza al terminar de leer una parte de aquella carta con forma de diario encuadernada en piel lo puso en un banquillo de madera, se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban. Estaba perdiendo el control, algo que nunca le sucedia a menudo, ella era una persona fuerte, podia soportar los estragos de un ataque o alguna guerra y no podia comprender que un simple cuaderno la pusiera en aquel estado. entonces susurro aquellas palabras que alguina vez le escuchó decir a su padre—¡Oh Dios, Dios! ¿Estás en alguna parte?—

Recargados en el marco de la puerta se encontraba la vampiresa Seras Victoria y el mayordomo Walter, ambos la miraban como si temieran por ella.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel pequeño volumen tendría sobre ella un efecto tan perturbador que la hubiera sumido en ese estado de confusión y sentimientos encontrados, odio, ira, sorpresa,asco, deseo y repulsión.

No, no había sido la carta de Jonathan Harker la que la hubiese puesto de ese modo

se imagino al abogado ambicioso e inocente meterse a la boca del lobo.

¿Qué pensaba ella ahora de Harker? ¿Y de Alucard? ¿Acaso podria perdonarlos alguna vez? No estaba segura, pero al menos podia llegar a entender un par de cosas que sucedieron por aquella lejana época. El diario le había revelado ciertos detalles que nescesitaba saber, asi como secretos dolorosos que quizá no tenia por que conocer.

_**~~~FlashBack~~~**_

_La mañana de ese día Integra tuvo deseos de bajar al sotano de su mansion, el lugar donde solía dormir su sirviente, bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, podia ser tan silenciosa como un gato, se encontro con la repentina auscencia de este y decidio indagar en sus escasas pertenencias._

_No era que Alucard fuese el tipo de vampiro que se aferra a las cosas materiales con la patetica excusa del valor sentimental que tienen estas para los humanos — Son tonterias—decia con burla en su voz._

_Pero ahi se encontraba ella, observando la simplesa de la habitación del vampiro, una silla, una mesa y un ataúd, nada por lo cual preocuparse._

_Dio la media vuelta para subir las escaleras cuando algo llamo su atención, sobre la mesa se encontraba un pequeño diario forrado de piel, lo que Integra creia que eran las vivencias del conde no resulto ser más que una misiva de alguien muy inesperado. "Una carta de amor" pensó ella intentando resolver el nombre de la pobre víctima que habia caido en las manos del vampiro._

_Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una hermosa caligrafía cursiva que correspondia a un joven abogado anglicano del cual ella vagamente había oído hablar por las menciones que su abuelo realizaba sobre sus amistades._

_Sin razón alguna tomo el diario de la mesa dispuesta hojearlo sin ninguna consideración por violar la privacidad de su sirviente, pero recordo de último minuto que tenia unos informes que redactar y se llevo consigo el diario para leerlo más tarde._

_**~~~Fin FlashBack~~~**_

Salio de la tina envuelta en su bata de baño, se vistio con una pijama que hacia tiempo no usaba una blusa azul cielo con un pantalon del mismo color.

Evito las preguntas de la vampiresa y el mayordomo sobre el drama que habían prescenciado y se dirigio al estudio en donde el vampiro la estaba esperando para molestarla como si fuera una rutina diara.

La joven rubia abrio la puerta de un portazo en su mano derecha traia un arma y la siguiente ocultaba un objeto misterioso.

—Quiero respuestas—dijo con voz fría haciendo contacto visual con el vampiro— Y las quiero ahora—lanzó el diario sobre el escritorio sin dejar de mirar al vampiro quen tenia una cara de estupefacción en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el prólogo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**esperos sus comentarios ideas etc.**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


	2. De Respuestas e Invitados

**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano, Drácula Pertenece a Bram Stoker**

**Summary:****Es el tiempo de las mariposas,u****n Romance prohibido y Etéreo apasionado y soñador, una misteriosa carta de un remitente inesperado,una historia de Amor que cambiara la perspectiva de los habitantes de la mansión Hellsing sobre Alucard,este es el relato de las vivencias de un hombre enamorado, esta es su triste historia.**

**Genero Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Nota de Autor:¡Hola! aqui vengo yo con un nuevo proyecto esta vez es un fic del manga Hellsing, remembrando algunos tiempos de Alucard como el conde Drácula, una historia de un amor prohibido en la época victoriana, una triste historia de amor para el mes de febrero y esto es solo uno de tantos retos que me he propuesto este año.**

**Advertencia:En este fic hay Slash relación homosexual si no les gusta este genero pueden salirse del fic.**

**Por cierto las canciones aquí nombradas pertenecen a Café Tacuba y Julieta Venegas respectivamente**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening: Eres de Café Tacuva<strong>_

* * *

><p>—Quiero respuestas—dijo con voz fría haciendo contacto visual con el vampiro— Y las quiero ahora—lanzó el diario sobre el escritorio sin dejar de mirar al vampiro quen tenia una cara de estupefacción en el rostro.<p>

El vampiro abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, un gesto burlón aparecio en su rostro,sujeto el cigarrillo con una de sus manos apagandolo como si le restara importancia al asunto.

—¿De donde has conseguido ese diario?—pregunto el a la mujer rubia que tenia en frente, esta pregunta inesperada la tomo por sorpresa, pero aún asi se nego a contestar.

La puerta se abrio con un sonoro golpe, Seras Victoria entro corriendo hacia la habitación intuyendo lo que iba a pasar —¿Esta usted bien Sir Integra?— pregunto la vampiresa por las extrañas actitudes que su jefa en cuestión habia tenido ese particular día.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede últimamente para que pierda el control de ese modo si Alucard aún no la ha provocado?—interrogo el mayordomo entrando con elegancia al estudio.

Sir Integra seguia sin habla y en shock, ¿Por que de pronto todo el mundo parece venirsele encima con interrogatorios? ¿Estás son las conseuencias de haber encontrado aquel dichoso cuaderno?

—¡El que deberia responder a todas estas interrogantes es Él!—señalo con furia al vampiro sentado en el escritorio cual si fuera el amo y señor de la casa.

El Nosferatu se levanto calmadamente del asiento, camino lentamente hasta llegar a una distancia prudente entre su amo y sus compañeros y entonces hablo: —Asi que mi amo ha encontrado mi posesión más valiosa, pues bien si lo que quieren es respuestas las tendran—dijo el con sorna mientras volvia a comodarse en el asiento, sosteniendo el diario como si fuera un adulto que les contara un cuento.

—El Master nos contara un cuento ¡Qué bien!—hablo la oficial con un tono de alegria en su voz, mientras tomaba lugar en el frío suelo de piedra, por su parte Integra agarro un cómodo y gran cojín para sentarse sobre el y no entumirse por si la historia resultaba larga y tediosa, por su parte Walter hablaba sobre preparar suficientes palomitas como para llenar una sala de cine.

Una llamada saco a todos del incómodo silencio de la habitación hasta que la rubia contesto—Integra Hellsing al habla—a medida que se iba alargando la conversación telefonica su disgusto se hacia más evidente.

—Es Anderson—Explico ella para ambos vampiros—al parecer no hay nada bueno que hacer en el Vaticano asi que vendra a pasar un tiempo de calidad con sus enemigos, por suerte sus molestas compañantes no vendran para molestar—termino ella con una mueca de fastidio al dar un referencia indirecta a Heinkel y Yumie.

El padre Anderson entro al estudio escoltado por Walter quien traia un bol de palomitas gigante en sus manos, se extraño al ver a la sir y su ayudante policia en pijama a penas iban a dar las ocho de la noche, pero aún asi penso que se veian como dos tiernas niñas.

—Buenas Noches—saludo el con cortesia italiana—Y bien de que va la reunión esta noche—intento veriguar mientras le señalaban que se pusiera cómoo en uno de los amplios sillones del estudio, puesto que esta iba a ser una larga y pesada noche.

—A pedido de la señorita Integra Hellsing les narrare la historia que ha sido tallada a tinta y papel por la persona que ha dejado huella en mi ahora muerto corazón—señalo el diario—No hay nada que pueda expresar lo que los humanos llaman sentimientos, les explicare todo aunque tal vez no lo haga mejor de lo que se ha escrito, sin embargo advierto que hay partes que les sean muy díficiles de asimilar—dirigio una mirada a las chicas— y tambien una relción homosexual no apta para obsesionista religiososy homofóbicos y esto lo digo por ti Anderson—señalo con la cabeza al mencionado.

—Creo que puedo soportarlo con tal de conocer tu escasa vida amorosa—menciono el italiano.

—Además he de avisar que este relato se situa en la Época victoriana, mis tiempos del Conde Drácula, creo que queda claro que esto debe permanecer en suma confidencialidad si es asi...Empecemos—Alucard sonrio siniestramente antes de empezar a relatar uno de los hechos que lo dejarian marcado para siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending:Primer Día de Julieta Venegas<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a los riviews:<strong>

**bunny: Aquí hay mucho secreto escondido en el siguiente capítulo descubrirás uno de ellos gracias por tu riview me animo a seguir con la historia ;)**

**esperos sus comentarios ideas etc.**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


	3. Horror del Anochecer

**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano, Drácula Pertenece a Bram Stoker**

**Summary:****Es el tiempo de las mariposas,u****n Romance prohibido y Etéreo apasionado y soñador, una misteriosa carta de un remitente inesperado,una historia de Amor que cambiara la perspectiva de los habitantes de la mansión Hellsing sobre Alucard,este es el relato de las vivencias de un hombre enamorado, esta es su triste historia.**

**Genero Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Nota de Autor:¡Hola! aqui vengo yo con un nuevo proyecto esta vez es un fic del manga Hellsing, remembrando algunos tiempos de Alucard como el conde Drácula, una historia de un amor prohibido en la época victoriana, una triste historia de amor para el mes de febrero y esto es solo uno de tantos retos que me he propuesto este año.**

**Advertencia:En este fic hay Slash relación homosexual si no les gusta este genero pueden salirse del fic.**

**Por cierto las canciones aquí nombradas pertenecen a Girls Generation y A*Hash respectivamente**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening: Gee de Girls Generation<strong>_

* * *

><p>si es asi...Empecemos—Alucard sonrio siniestramente antes de empezar a relatar uno de los hechos que lo dejarian marcado para siempre.<p>

_1897_

_se escucharon pesados pasos que se acercaban detrás de la gran puerta, y a través de las hendiduras el brillode una luz que se acercaba. Se escuchó el ruido de cadenas que golpeaban y el chirrido de pesados cerrojos que se corrían. Una llave giró haciendo el conocido ruido producido por el largo desuso, y la inmensa puerta se abrió hacia adentro..._

—Eso ya lo sabemos Alucard, al grano quiero saber cómo y porque se enamoro de ti— contesto Integra seguida a coro de un par de cabezas que se movian a señal de afirmación dando a entender que ya se sabian esa parte de la historia.

—Esta bien creo que me adelantare un poco—contesto el vampiro con fastidio.—Le dije a Harker que debia tener cuidado de no dormir en otra parte del castilo, pero no me escucho y estas son las consecuencias.

_En la luz de la luna al lado opuesto donde yo me encontraba estaban tres jóvenes mujeres, mejor dicho tres damas, debido a su vestido y a su porte. En el momento en que las vi pensé que estaba soñando, pues, aunque la luz de la luna estaba detrás de ellas, noproyectaban ninguna sombra sobre el suelo. Se me acercaron y me miraron por un tiempo, y entonces comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas. _

_Dos eran de pelo oscuro y tenían altas narices aguileñas, como el conde, y grandes y penetrantes ojos negros, que casi parecían ser rojos contrastando con la pálida luna amarilla. La ottra era rubia; increíblemente rubia, con grandesmechones de dorado pelo ondulado y ojos como pálidos parecia que de alguna manera,yo conocia su cara pero de momento no pude recordar dónde ni cómo._

—¿No le recordaba de alguna manera insinuantemente bella y tenebrosa al rostro de Mina Murray?—preguntó Anderson

—Mi querido e inocente paladín—dijo el vampiro con voz maquíavelica—Parece que hemos sido engañados,puesto que Mina Murray jamás existio más que en el relato del mismisimo Stoker, les aseguro que de toda esa sarta de mentiras que escribio esa asquerosa rata perversa algo tiene que ser verdad—dijo el conde.

—¿Pero...si Mina nunca existio quien fue la prometida de Harker en realidad y como es que una parte de aquella novela es verdad y otra es mentira?— pregunto la chica policia.

—Eso es fácil de responder chica policia—contesto Alucard—si bien el escrito de Stoker pudo haber salido como el modo de destapar y ocultar la verdad, Harker no tuvo prometida sino prometido, un rubio holandes celoso, y experto en vampiros llamado Abraham Van Hellsing—dijo el vampiro ante la sorpresa de todos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending: Odio Amarte de A*Hash<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a los riviews:<strong>

**bunny: Aquí hay mucho secreto escondido en el siguiente capítulo descubrirás uno de ellos gracias por tu riview me animo a seguir con la historia ;)**

**esperos sus comentarios ideas etc.**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


	4. Besos y Deducciones

**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano, Drácula Pertenece a Bram Stoker**

**Summary:****Es el tiempo de las mariposas,u****n Romance prohibido y Etéreo apasionado y soñador, una misteriosa carta de un remitente inesperado,una historia de Amor que cambiara la perspectiva de los habitantes de la mansión Hellsing sobre Alucard,este es el relato de las vivencias de un hombre enamorado, esta es su triste historia.**

**Genero Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Nota de Autor:¡Hola! aqui vengo yo con un nuevo proyecto esta vez es un fic del manga Hellsing, remembrando algunos tiempos de Alucard como el conde Drácula, una historia de un amor prohibido en la época victoriana, una triste historia de amor para el mes de febrero y esto es solo uno de tantos retos que me he propuesto este año.**

**Advertencia:En este fic hay Slash relación homosexual si no les gusta este genero pueden salirse del fic.**

**Por cierto las canciones aquí nombradas pertenecen a Sandoval y Sin Bandera respectivamente**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening: Por Besarte de Sandoval y Aleks Syntek<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>20 de junio de 1989<em>

_Sabía que su final estaba cerca lo presentia algo en su interior se lo decia, furia,paranoia,dolor,agonia,desesperación, cansancio, y pistas que daban a entender que el conde Drácula no era una persona como cualquier otra y fue por eso que había pasado más de una noche en vela intentando relacionar sus más recientes descubrimientos._

_*No se exponia mucho tiempo a la luz del sol_

_*No comia nada delante de el_

_*Tiene buenos reflejos_

_*Duerme durante el día._

_Además de que poseia un andar misterioso y tranquilo, con una encantadora sonrisa siniestra y seductora, decidio no esperar demasiado tiempo, tenia preguntas y queria respuestas._

_**Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte Que te quiero hablar **_  
><em><strong>Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo Y dejar mi vida atrás. <strong>_

_Esperaba con ansia que tuvieran una conversación amena y tranquila para después sacar sutilmente sus preguntas y obtener sus tan ansiadas respuestas._

_La noche fría y taciturna se deslizo sobre ellos con una calma infinita, la conversación formal y politica fue dejada de lado pasaron a temas más banales y simples._

_Harker había querido desistir de su idea pero algo en su interior le hacia perseverar y continuar aunque las consecuencias fueran desastrosas_

_**Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida**_  
><em><strong>Que me puedas amar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía<strong>_  
><em><strong>Renunciar a lo demás.<strong>_

Mientras tanto el conde no hacia más que tratar de no perderse en esos bellos ojos, y de una mirada inapropiada observar la fragilidad del humano, pero tambien tenia que controlar sus impulsos y evitar abalanzarse sobre el joven para quitarle toda la sangre e inocencia que pudiera poseer.

Porque no solo era su fisico una parte de su gran atractivo, su inteligencia, y esa ambición que se ocultaba detrás de esos hermosos ojos negros tambien eran parte de ello y sobre todo eso hacia que lo atrajera más que la tentación por beber su sangre.

_**Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas**_  
><em><strong>En un beso hablará<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha<strong>_  
><em><strong>Decidamos comenzar.<strong>_

Un giro brusco de la conversación lo hizo ponerse alerta de nuevo, haci tres días que habían pasado desde el incidente con las vampiresas, el joven abogado empezaba a darse cuenta que no todo había sido un sueño.

La tensión podia sentirse en el ambiente, Harker había unido sus pistas y resolvio su dilema: Aquel hombre de verdad era un vampiro.

Sintio el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, sus manos le temblaban, pero ún asi no dejo de mirar fijamente a los ojos del conde

Rojo contra negro

Miedo contra Pasión

_**Por besarte**_  
><em><strong>Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu, serías mi equilibrio, mi destino<strong>_  
><em><strong>Besame y solo así poder tenerte<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eternamente en mi mente.<strong>_

Fue inesperadamente rápido, de un momento otro el Conde poso los labios sobre los suyos en un beso lento, como si tanteara el terreno, volvio a besar a su invitado y este comenzo a corresponder.

El beso adquirio un tono más pasional y lujurioso, su lenguas danzaban a un buen compás y cada una luchaba por mantener el dominio sobre la otra.

_**Un solo intento basta en este momento**_  
><em><strong>Para poder saber<strong>_  
><em><strong>Si aún nos queda tiempo para estar en medio<strong>_  
><em><strong>De lo que va a suceder.<strong>_

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero eso no les impido continuar con besos más pasionales y llevar sus manos a conocer el cuerpo del otro, beso su boca y bajo hasta su blanco cuello y enterro su cara en el.

—Se que eres un vampiro, adelante se que quieres hacerlo—dijo con firmea el abogado, el conde medito sobre ello unos segundos, pero ya tenia el permiso de su amante, encajo sus colmillos con cuidado en su piel y empezó a bebr de ella como si fuera lo más dulce que pudiera tener.

_**Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito**_  
><em><strong>La distancia no es<strong>_  
><em><strong>Motivo del olvido, aquí estoy yo contigo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y para siempre yo estaré.<strong>_

Un gemido de dolor lo hizo detenerse, observo con detalle como el rostro de Harker se tornaba de un color más pálido, lentamente deslizo sus colmillos fuera de su cuello, para ya no provocarle tanto dolor, y volvio a besr sus labios, esta vez de manera dulce.

Con una mano acariciaba su cintura mientras la otra lo sentaba en su regazo, de improviso Harker tomo el control del beso y este se volvio más pasional y lujurioso, se sento a horcajadas sobre el conde.

Sabian que la biblioteca no era buen lugar para continuar con su tarea, por lo que el Harker rodeo su cintura con sus piernas mientras ambos se dirigian a la habitación del abogado sin dejar de besarse.

_**Por besarte**_  
><em><strong>Mi vida cambiaría en un segundo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu, serías mi equilibrio, mi destino<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bésame y solo así poder tenerte<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eternamente en mi mente.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending: Entra En Mi Vida de Sin Bandera<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>esperos sus comentarios ideas etc.<strong>

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


	5. Porque Somos Algo Más

**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano, Drácula Pertenece a Bram Stoker**

**Summary:****Es el tiempo de las mariposas,u****n Romance prohibido y Etéreo apasionado y soñador, una misteriosa carta de un remitente inesperado,una historia de Amor que cambiara la perspectiva de los habitantes de la mansión Hellsing sobre Alucard,este es el relato de las vivencias de un hombre enamorado, esta es su triste historia.**

**Genero Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Nota de Autor:¡Hola! aqui vengo yo con un nuevo proyecto esta vez es un fic del manga Hellsing, remembrando algunos tiempos de Alucard como el conde Drácula, una historia de un amor prohibido en la época victoriana, una triste historia de amor para el mes de febrero y esto es solo uno de tantos retos que me he propuesto este año.**

**Advertencia:En este fic hay Slash relación homosexual si no les gusta este genero pueden salirse del fic.**

**Por cierto las canciones aquí nombradas pertenecen a La 5° Estación y de Zoé respectivamente**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening: Algo Más De La 5° Estación<strong>_

* * *

><p>Después del relato anterior los tres invitados se han quedado pasmados<p>

— Eso fue...perturbador—Contesto Anderson en un breve estado de Shock

—Tenias que contarnos "Esa" Parte?—pregunto Integra un poco asqueada

—Pues a la chica policia no parecio disgustarle—contesto Alucard observando como la sonriente chica policia quedaba en un estado de extasis como si hubiera consumido Marihuana.

—¡Y Hasta Sangra por la Nariz!—comento todavia alterado Anderson

—¿Pero que sucedio después?—pregunto Walter muy entretenido con la historia

Alucard sonrio con esa cara de...estúpido antes de continuar su relato.

_Era un dia de Verano, como muchos otros aquí en Transilvanya, caluroso,armonioso, con la alegria de las demás estaciones pero con la tenebrosidad misma y abstracta de mi país._

_Un cuerpo entrado en la semi inconciencia estaba sobre la cama, dormia profundamente, con lo que parecia ser sangre fresca a su alrededor, parecia la perfecta escena de crimen si no fuera por la sonrisa en su rostro._

_—bună dimineața dragul meu*— dijo el rumano con ternura a su amante — Espero no haberte lastimado Anoche— bromeo el pícaramente._

_El pelinegro le sonrio debilmente a su amante antes de volver a caer rendido._

_Si bien los primeros dias actuaba tan tímidamente conmigo, veces era un tanto...bipolar en ciertos aspectos, hasta ahora nunca había entendido a los ingleses, pero supuse que todo esto seria nuevo para el._

_Había dias en los que actuabamos como si nada pasara, pero le resultaba inposible regresar a sus suposiciones vampiricas para conmigo, apesar de saber la verdad._

_Pero había veces en las que la tentación ganaba, si bien no intimabamos demasiado, tampoco eramos demasiado frios._

_Nuestra relación era muy extraña, nos amabamos, nos entendiamos, y conviviamos muy bien no tenia nombre alguno este sentimiento hasta que entendi que..._

—¡Somos Noviooooos!—Cantaba alegremente un francés de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y una botella de champagne en la mano.

—¡Capitan Bernadotte que Significa Esto!—grito encolerizada Integra no solo porque llegaba alcoholizado sino tambien aunque no lo quisiera admitir había estropeado uno de los mejores momentos de la historia.

—¡Si Capitán Alucard estaba en la mejor Parte cuando usted lo interrupio!—hablo la chica policia

— y de que trata la historia Alucard de un romance con una de tus damiselas— bromeo el francés

—De Amor si, basicamente no hay ninguna damisela es más bien un caballero—contesto Anderson disfrutando como Pip abría mucho los ojos.

—Jajajaja Quien iba a decir que Alucard era un marica perdido jajajaja—reia el capitán al punto de soltar por un momento su preciado champagne y rodar en el piso.

Cuando este se hubo calmado Alucard volvia a empezar la historia

—Entonces...vas a contarnos la relación de una sola noche que tuviste con el abuelo de la Sir—dijo el francés para asombro y disgusto de Integra

—Con mi abuelo no te metas francés de pacotilla, vulgar, prosaico, y borracho, No tuviste nada que ver con el en ese sentido o si?— pregunto la Sir esperando una respuesta negativa y se tranquilizo cuando la obtuvo.

_**Continuando con la Historia**_

_—Por que es tan dificíl encontrar hombres que sean sensibles, cariñosos,romanticos y guapos?— pregunto una de las vampiresas_

_— Porque los hombres asi ya tienen novios, observa el ejemplo del señor Harker, el es uno de esos hombres y mira como nuestro Maestro lo ha sacado del armario.—contesto la "mayor" de las hermanas._

_En la planta alta del castillo, más bien en donde se encontraban las habitaciones del abogado se escuchaban gemidos y palabras sucias _

__— Hijo de la puta que lo pario, es que siempre tiene que gemir como perra en celo_— se quejo la "menor" de las hermanas mientras se marchaba del lugar muerta de celos.___

___La luz de la luna se cuela en las ventanas de la habitación un muchacho pelinegro yace dormido, a su lado el conde se limita a observarlo dormir y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.___

___Una Carta encima del escritorio con un remitente que tiene escrito A. Van Hellsing, decide leer la carta no esperando lo que encontrara en ella.___

___Amor Mio___

___¿Qué tal te va en ese viaje a Transylvanya,te extraño a morir, sin ti todo es tan aburrido...___

___El conde sigue leyendo las empalagosas lineas que conforman los tres parráfos principales intercalados sobre anecdótas y curiosidades de la ciencia, algo verdaderamente patetico, que le hace hervir la sangre con cada palabra que lee.___

___Llegará el dia en donde lo único que quede de Van Hellsing seran solo sus cenizas, mientras tanto él solo se dedicara a hacer feliz al joven abogado que duerme entre sus brazos.___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending: Labios Rotos de Zoé<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*Buenos Días Amor Mío en rumano<strong>

**Contestación a los riviews:**

**Bunny:es cierto, nadie se lo esperaba y si, tu Alucard es Gaaaayy en este fic lo adverti desde el principio, pero eso no le quitara lo sádico ;)**

**esperos sus comentarios ideas etc.**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


	6. Cruz De Navajas

**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano, Drácula Pertenece a Bram Stoker**

**Summary:****Es el tiempo de las mariposas,u****n Romance prohibido y Etéreo apasionado y soñador, una misteriosa carta de un remitente inesperado,una historia de Amor que cambiara la perspectiva de los habitantes de la mansión Hellsing sobre Alucard,este es el relato de las vivencias de un hombre enamorado, esta es su triste historia.**

**Genero Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Nota de Autor:¡Hola! aqui vengo yo con un nuevo proyecto esta vez es un fic del manga Hellsing, remembrando algunos tiempos de Alucard como el conde Drácula, una historia de un amor prohibido en la época victoriana, una triste historia de amor para el mes de febrero y esto es solo uno de tantos retos que me he propuesto este año.**

**Advertencia:En este fic hay Slash relación homosexual si no les gusta este genero pueden salirse del fic.**

**Por cierto las canciones aquí nombradas pertenecen a Mecano respectivamente**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening: Algo Más De La 5° Estación<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Los dias dieron paso a las semanas, nuestro amor florecia igual que las flores en época de madurar,yo en el abismo y el en la cumbre,el una estrella y y un ser de la noche<em>

—Al grano Alucard— apresuro Integra.

_Como iba diciendo no todo era color rosa en nuestra relación,pero tampoco el negro absorbia la nuestra_

_—¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso?—pregunte yo entre besos_

_—Nunca—contesto el entre suspiros_

_Como siempre la discordia entre ambos siempre llegaba en los momentos menos esperados, en las cartas de Van Hellsing, en los celos de las vampiresas,mi personalidad fría y calculadora, pero tambien rómantica,sus ganas de hacerse el héroe._

_—Un heroé que se arrojara a los brazos del sensual villano al termino de la batalla final—dijo el abogado con un deje de pícardía en su sonrisa_

—Pero si ustedes tanto se amaban ¿Cómo fue que terminaron distanciados?—pregunto la chica policia

—Porque Harker tenia prometido, y estaba siendole infiel conmigo—respondi yo ante su pregunta

—¡Entonces ustedes dos eran Amantes!—se escandalizo Anderson

—¡Y se hizo la luz!—exclamaron a coro Integra,Pip, y Seras

—Soy rubio pero no tonto, no me odien por ser bonito*—dijo Anderson aunque los demás rodaron los ojos por lo último.

Para ilustrarse más Alucard les leyo un fragmento del diario de su amante, mientras Pip encendia la radio.

_**Cruz de Navajas — Mecano Fanfic Sountrack**_

_Del Diario de Jonathan Harker_

_He regresado de mi último viaje a Transilvanya, aún no olvido la noche de despedida que he pasado con el conde, perdonadme si he pecado pero una Aventura es más emocionante que una vida normal._

_Sentir la adrenalina del peligro cada vez que nos vemos, las caricias, los besos que nos damos a escondidas cuando nadie nos mira._

_Más todo eso tiene que terminar, el es un vampiro yo un humano, el es libre yo en cambio tengo prometido y un matrimonio del cual no puedo escapar tan facilmente._

_Abraham es un hombre afable, inteligente perspicaz pero eso la gente no lo comprende, más bien tienen una idea de el algo erronea_

_pero en la intimidad es muy frío conmigo nada de caricias, ni algo que pase más alla de un beso, aquí nada es como en Transilvanya, pues aun estando escondidos podiamos demostrar nuestra pasión sin miedo a ser descubiertos._

_No ve más alla de nuestro compromiso, y aunque ha dejado la formalidad de lado su trabajo es muy importante para el._

_Hay algo que me inquieta más que no saber nada de mi amado conde, Van Hellsing se ha interesado en los vampiros_

_Una noche de tantas en las que las pesadillas y en insomnio me invaden el ha descubierto mi diario en el cual guardaba mis suposiciones vampircas, el cree que es un relato fascinante y ha creido todo lo que en el se encuentra, sin embargo aunque me presta atención y trata de protegerme para que nngún vampiro me asesine, todavía no hemos salido de esta aburrida monotomía, que me hace extrañar la vida en el castillo._

_Más tengo escondido en mi escritorio este diario en un cajón cerrado con llave del que nadie sabe nada, siendo esto prueba de mi amor que jamás sera borrada por el tiempo._

_Es una lástima que ahora mismo no pudiera abandonar todo y coger un tren a Rumania para regresar al lado de mi amado vampiro,sn embargo temo que seamos descubiertos, mi amor debe quedarse enterrado en lo más profundo de mi ser para que no dañen a quien me importa._

Después de ese fragmento el silencio de aquellas voces reinaba de fondo con la música en la radio

—_por su calle vacía a lo lejos sólo se ve a unos novios comiéndose a besos y el pobre Hellsing se quiere morir cuando se acerca para descubrir que es Harker con compañía_ — Cantaba el capitán Bernadotte adaptando la canción a la historia en cuestión.

—s_obre Mario de bruces tres cruces una en la frente la que más dolió otra en el pecho la que le mató_ —susurro Anderson al compás de la pista

—_ cruz de navajas por una mujer brillos mortales despuntan al alba sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer._ — cantaba Seras Victoria a coro.

El silencio volvio a rondar en el lugar

—Por exceso de trabajo de Van Hellsing ya no había intimidad—dijo Pip en un momento de sobriedad

—Harker queria estar con el conde pero no con su prometido—continuo Seras Victoria

Van Hellsing descubre el diario y por medio de el se entera de que su prometido tiene un amante, tambien podría ser consecuencia de las peleas verbales entre el Conde y Hellsing en la novela de Stoker— hablo Anderson

—Las cruces fueron las desgracias de mi abuelo una hecha por el amante—miro a Alucard—la del corazón fue el engaño de Harker la que más lo daño y mato, y la tercera una mentira inventada para cubrir la verdad—dedujo Integra

—Imagino que la expresion de cruz de navajas es en referencia a que cuando las navajas chocan y se cruzan forman una cruz. — volvio a hablar Anderson

—Cruz de navajas es todo un clasico de Mecano—Hablo Seras Victoria—Todas las canciones del grupo tienen mucha letra y significado, no como las canciones de hoy en dia que no tiene mas que dos palabras en coro que se repiten costantemente sin sentido.—

Alucard se encontraba en silencio dandoles la razón a las hipotesis del grupo al escuchar la canción cosa que había sido coincidencia al escuchar la canción.

—Pero que canción más pagana habla de ritos,lesbianismo y no se que más—critico Anderson

—Callate Anderson que bien la estabas cantando—lo acallo con burla Integra

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending: Me Cuesta tanto Olvidarte de Mecano<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*Frase de Internet No me odies por ser bonita adaptado al masculino.<strong>

**La Canción que le da el título al capi ha sido muy polemica por muchas suposcisiones que hablan de ritos,lesbianismo(Homosexualismo en el caso del fic)**

**y quería que coincidiera con este capi porque habla de la infidelidad que comete Harker con Drácula estando prometido con Hellsing (Mario el asesinado y Maria la infiel en la versión de la canción)**

**Contestación a los riviews:**

**Bunny: Qué bueno que te guste, es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase del fic Alguna idea que te gustaria agregar para el fic?**

**esperos sus comentarios ideas etc.**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


	7. In Fraganti

**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano, Drácula Pertenece a Bram Stoker**

**Summary:****Es el tiempo de las mariposas,u****n Romance prohibido y Etéreo apasionado y soñador, una misteriosa carta de un remitente inesperado,una historia de Amor que cambiara la perspectiva de los habitantes de la mansión Hellsing sobre Alucard,este es el relato de las vivencias de un hombre enamorado, esta es su triste historia.**

**Genero Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Nota de Autor:¡Hola! aqui vengo yo con un nuevo proyecto esta vez es un fic del manga Hellsing, remembrando algunos tiempos de Alucard como el conde Drácula, una historia de un amor prohibido en la época victoriana, una triste historia de amor para el mes de febrero y esto es solo uno de tantos retos que me he propuesto este año.**

_**en cursiva se encuentra el relato de Alucard**_

**Advertencia:En este fic hay Slash relación homosexual si no les gusta este genero pueden salirse del fic.**

**Por cierto las canciones aquí nombradas pertenecen a los Bunkers respectivamente**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening: Si estas Pensando Mal de Mi de los Bunkers<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>La luna estaba llena, algo iluminaba el sendero que se presentaba ante él. Era un ligar mágico, un lugar que muy pocas personas podían apreciar por no mirar más allá de su propia vista. Un lugar apto sólo para aquellos que creían en algo más allá de lo común.<em>

_Sabía que no tenía que ir por ese sendero. Miles de veces, sus amigos le dijeron que era un camino peligroso, para quien fuera que se atreviera a pisas los terrenos de las criaturas del bosque, pero se le hacía tarde, tenía que llegar pronto a casa y no le quedaba otra salida. Obviamente, con la mente más clara, hubiera optado por cualquier otra opción, pero siendo casi las once de la noche y viviendo en un lugar donde a las siete de la tarde ya estaba oscuro, no pensaba en otra salida._

_Por eso mismo llamó la atención de ese ser. Un ser despreciable pues Drácula era un vampiro, sanguinario y cruel capaz de doblegar a cualquiera Le había visto venir, le había seguido en silencio._

_Se encontaron con pasmonia en aquel bosque amandose lenta y pasionalmente, sin saber que entre las sombras un dolido Van Hellsing observaba con horror dolor y traición como su Amor se entregaba a los brazos de ese vampiro._

_Humillado y lastimado se marcho del lugar no sin antes jurar que se vengaria._

—¿Si ustedes se encontraban a escondidas, como los descubrieron?—pregunto Integra

—Pues por engaño acertado de las vampiresas parientes de Anderson— contesto Alucard para consternación de Anderson.

_Las hermanas de Drácula no consentian esa relación en especial la menor que estaba enamorada del conde y rabiaba de celos, le metieron las verdades de lo que paso en el castillo, las noches de pasión y lujuría vividas con el conde._

_Por despecho y desahogo fueron castigadas con la decapitación tortura y castración de Van Hellsing cosa que el conde disfruto ver como un castigo justo al querer separarlo de su amor._

_Realizo el mismo proceso que utilizo con Lucy Westerna solo que mucho más doloroso en cuestión._

El grupo absorto espero a que Alucard continuara, al ver la pausa de este intercambiaron opiniones

—Esto es fascinante—se sincero Integra presa de la emoción

— y tan romantico—suspiro Seras

—y homoeroticamente prohibido, aún asi concuerdo con la señorita Victoria— Hablo Anderson

— y con mucha,pero mucha Lujuría— declaro el capítan dandole un trago a su champagne

_Esa noche borracho y despechado se entego a los brazos de su compañero Jack Seward quien estaba secretamente enamorado de el, no le reprocho nada al convertirlo de la noche a la mañana en su nuevo amante._

_Su trato hacía Harker era frío,monotono y distante, tanto asi que rompio el compromiso por diferencias irreconciliables, pero que seguiria en la cazeria del vampiro por los vestigios de amistad que quedaban._

_La primera confrontación Drácula Hellsing surgio después del interrogatorio de Reinfield un loco sirviente del conde al que no le sacaron nada importante._

_Van Hellsing se pavoneo ante el conde presumiendo sus doctorados, asi como conocimientos en vampiros, cosa que aumento el desagrado en Drácula, lo único bueno fue que la pareja comprometida se había separado._

_Los enfrentamientos siguieron en el transcurso de la travesia, durante un momento a solas Hellsing le recrimino su infidelidad a Harker, discutieron arduamente al punto de casi llegar a los puños._

_—¡Comó pudiste ser capaz de engañarme con el!—grito Hellsing_

_—Si tu nunca me hubieras desatendido no habría pasado—le recrimino el abogado_

_—¡Pero yo los vi revolcandose en el bosque mientras gemias como una cualquiera!—grito fuera de si el profesor._

_Un golpe se dirigio hacia su mejilla la marca de aquella bofetada dejo su huella en la blanca piel del profesor que ahora se encontraba roja_

_—**Si estás pensando mal de mi mantenlo bien guardado para ti, al menos no lo vuelvas a decir**—declaro Harker antes de abandonar la habitación herido_

_La relación se torno tensa y fría un amor que inicio bien pero que termino congelado por la desatención y la monotonía._

_El rencor y la amargura de Hellsing se volvian cada dia más fuertes, primero con comentarios agríos, después humillaciones al mostrarse en público con Seward a quien besaba descaradamente enfrente de el como si no hubiera un mañana._

_Mientras que en las noches yo lo consolaba con tiernas palabras de cariño que borraban los ásperos insultos de ese hombre engreído_

_La locura de Hellsing aumentaba cada día Más a este paso acabaria matando a mi amado humano_

_—Si el no es mío no sera para nadie—dijo el celoso en uno de nuestros tantos enfrentamientos._

_Ahora todo era más claro que el agua, nescesitaba sacar a Harker de ahí, para que no terminara muerto y fuese feliz en otra parte y con alguien más, que pudiera casarse, olvidarme y tener una vida normal aunque mi existencia se volviese cenizas en el intento._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending: Ahora que no Estas de los Bunkers<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a los riviews:<strong>

**Bunny:aquí esta tu sugerencia un encuentro a escondidas, combine todas tus opciones en una sola espero te agrade ;)**

**esperos sus comentarios ideas etc.**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


	8. Huye Sin Mirar Atrás

**Disclaimer: Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano, Drácula Pertenece a Bram Stoker**

**Summary:****Es el tiempo de las mariposas,u****n Romance prohibido y Etéreo apasionado y soñador, una misteriosa carta de un remitente inesperado,una historia de Amor que cambiara la perspectiva de los habitantes de la mansión Hellsing sobre Alucard,este es el relato de las vivencias de un hombre enamorado, esta es su triste historia.**

**Genero Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Nota de Autor:¡Hola! aqui vengo yo con un nuevo proyecto esta vez es un fic del manga Hellsing, remembrando algunos tiempos de Alucard como el conde Drácula, una historia de un amor prohibido en la época victoriana, una triste historia de amor para el mes de febrero y esto es solo uno de tantos retos que me he propuesto este año.**

_**en cursiva se encuentra el relato de Alucard**_

**Advertencia:En este fic hay Slash relación homosexual si no les gusta este genero pueden salirse del fic.**

**Por cierto las canciones aquí nombradas pertenecen Ha*Ash Y RBDrespectivamente**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening: Solo Quedate en Silencio de RBD<strong>_

* * *

><p>El rostro de los espectadores de la historia era silencioso y solenme hasta el capitan Bernadotte había aplacado su borrachera por la tristeza percibida en el vampiro.<p>

—No puedes hablar en serio—Anderson quebro el silencio—Se nota que se amaban ¿Comó pudiste dejarlo ir?—pregunto el italiano con una exasperación parecida a la de una fujoshi cuando los protagonistas de la trama se separan.

—Asi de simple Anderson si amas algo dejalo ir si regresa es tuyo y si no...nunca lo fue—comento el vampiro con voz sombria y cargada de tristeza.

_Regresando a la Historia_

_—tienes que irte de Aquí—le dije entre susurros_

_—sabes que te amo y me niego a vivir sin ti—contesto el joven_

_—Van Hellsing se entero de lo nuesto tienes que escapar huir lejos si no lo haces el...—me deje llevar por mis emociones y estaba por decir algo que no debia_

_—¿El que Drácula?—pregunto el abogado alzando una ceja_

_—Escuche a Van Hellsing "charlando" —apunto el conde con doble sentido—acerca de ti y de mi,cuando logren aniquilarme demostraran la existencia de los vampiros, solo utilizan tu evidencia porque eres el primer testigo que se encuentra cara a cara conmigo, después de que logren su victoria ellos te mataran—confese con preocupación sincera por el destino de mi enamorado._

**_Solo quedate en Silencio RBD— Fanfic Sountrack_**

**_Te encuentro despierto_**  
><strong><em>Me dices lo siento<em>**  
><strong><em>Con una lagrima derramas<em>**

_El silencio invade la habitación en la que nos encontramos, a escondidas por supuesto ya que nadie sabe que me encuentro aquí._

_**Me abrazas me hielo  
><strong>__**Me pides un beso**_

_**Y yo me quedo sin respirar **_

_Siento como las lágrimas mojan parte de la camisa, su rostro afligido me parte el corazón, una parte de mi quiere quedarse a su lado, pero si tomo es desisición lo matarian antes del anochecer._

_**Solo espera un momento  
>Solo dime no es cierto<strong>_

_**Solo quedate en silencio cinco minutos**_  
><em><strong>Acariciame un momento ven junto a mi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Te dare el ultimo beso<strong>_  
><em><strong>El mas profundo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Guardare mis sentimientos<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y me ire lejos de ti<strong>_

_Su voz se vuelve más dulce a medida que su llanto cesa, aun queda la tristeza pero el dolor de ambos ha disminuido, el se aleja unos pasos pero yo soy más rápido y lo atrapo en un abrazo rodeando con una de mis manos su cintura mientras entierro mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, cree que voy a beber un poco de su sangre, pero no es asi yo solo quiero aspirar su fragancia._

_**Tengo tanto miedo**_  
><em><strong>Y es que no comprendo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que fue lo que yo he hecho mal<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me abrazas me hielo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me pides un beso<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y yo me quedo sin respirar<strong>_

_Acaricio su rostro un par de segundos, beso sus labios con lentitud y dulzura, con pasión y furia contenida, en ese momento decimos todo lo que sentimos sin nescidad de palabras, solo nosotros, solo el y yo._

**_Solo espera un momento _**  
><strong><em>Solo dime no es cierto <em>**

**_Solo quedate en silencio cinco minutos _**  
><strong><em>Acariciame un momento ven junto a mi <em>**  
><strong><em>Te dare el ultimo beso el mas profundo <em>**  
><strong><em>Guardare mis sentimientos y me ire lejos de ti <em>**

_Es el adios, lo sabemos, luego de la verdad no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, tiene que huir y yo enfrentar esto solo "Es mi culpa" piensa el yo lo se, por eso el beso se vuelve pasional y violento, como si con eso le estuviera dicendo que eso no es verdad._

_**Dame tu mano **_  
><em><strong>Devuelveme el aire <strong>_  
><em><strong>Di que me amas <strong>_  
><em><strong>Que no eres culpable <strong>_  
><em><strong>Por lo menos un momento <strong>_  
><em><strong>Dime que esto no es cierto <strong>_

_El silencio nocturno nos encubre, la luna es solo testigo del amor que nos tenemos, nosotros los complices amantes que tienen que dejar esto atrás, por eso esta noche sera mio y el me hara suyo,recorrere cada parte de su cuerpo, memorizare sus suspiros y gemidos, para no olvidarlos nunca,con este placentero acto no solo demostramos pasión sino tambien amor, la despedida de un amor que no pudo ser pero que fue vivido y amado con la misma intensidad del calor del sol._

_Ya esta amaneciendo, miro su rostro sonriente y relajado,me hace feliz, tengo que irme al parecer Van Hellsing y su perra se han despertado tengo que huir de manera cobarde para evitar que se derramen rios de sangre por despecho y odio. Me voy con la sensación de ser amado,porque creeme amigo mio nunca te olvidare asi pasen los años no lo hare._

—¡Eso fue tan Hermoso!—llora el capitan tal cual magdalena

Integra trata de disimular pero unas lágrimas rebeldes se deslizan por sus mejillas mientras que Alexander,Victoria y Pip lloran a moco tendido y Alucard solo tiene una ligera sonrisa triste.

—Espero que no llegue una estupída perra a arruinarlo todo— dijo la líder de Hellsing emocionada por la historia

Alucard sonrio con suficiencia,pronto relataria algo que sorprenderia a Pip y Anderson y que haria rabiar de celos su segunda al mado y a su ama, porque Seras Victoria e Integra Hellsing no eran las únicas mujeres que de verdad apreciaba el vampiro.

Muy pronto conocerian a su complíce al rescate, a su ángel de la guarda en la tierra, a su Celestina y fujoshi nada más y nada menos que...Alice Kolberg la segunda prometida de Jonathan Harker

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a los riviews:<strong>

**Bunny:Aqui esta el tan esperado chap, intrigas despedidas, VanHellsing celosos Bitches Sewards en donde no los llaman y fujoshis y fudashis a todo dar(Integra,Victoria,Harker,Alexander,Drácula,Pip y recientemente Alice Kolberg)**

**esperos sus comentarios ideas etc.**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


End file.
